Cover My Eyes
by miss-jin
Summary: While out hunting one day, the Cullens run across vampire mates Nicholas and Analiese. When the couple comes to stay with them, however, they discover Ana's darker past and that Nicholas is keeping a secret from them all...
1. Chapter 1

She was swathed in a deep blue coat made of something like velvet that only revealed the shoulders and an inch of the hem of a short, flowing black dress that reached barely halfway down her pale thighs. Her brown curls were covered with a black scarf wrapped loosely around her head and neck. Her bare feet made almost no impression on the soft, damp earth of the forest floor as she meandered lithely through the foliage. She did not appear to be going anywhere in particular, only wandering, running her smooth, white hands over the trunks and low branches of nearby trees. Jasper and Emmett watched her intently, jointly wondering why she had not reacted to their presence. It wasn't that they had been particularly noisy or disruptive that night on the hunt, but any vampire should have smelled or heard, if not seen them by now. They certainly had seen her. Emmett, as usual, was fairly relaxed, confident that should the need arise they could handle the situation. Jasper, on the other hand, was tensed and maintaining a low crouch, ready to spring if she turned on them. Yet, in truth he couldn't see that happening. Observing her emotional state, all Jasper could read was contentment and a vague sort of indifference to her mood. He began to loosen up as he watched her, shoulders slackening slightly. Throwing a glance at his brother, Jasper noticed that Emmett's eyes were a bit dazed and before he could be stopped Emmett was calling out to the girl.

Suddenly the forest was utterly silent, the mysterious humming that had hung in the air dying away, though they hadn't noticed its presence until it was gone. Jasper's muscles were rigid once again, his hand shooting out to grasp Emmett's shoulder in an attempt to hold him back. The girl had not turned to face them, but they could see that she was watching them in her peripheral vision. For a moment, no one moved in the dead quiet. Then Emmett shrugged off Jasper's restraining hand and took a few more steps toward the girl, calling out to her again.

"Your eyes look funny," she finally said, head tilting to the side like a confused puppy, though she still kept her body turned away from them. Her voice was a touch lower than Jasper would have expected, though certainly musical and fluid, with a soft Scottish brogue curling the sound of her words. She seemed amused, but there was a question in her comment. Emmett laughed.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked.

She tilted her head to the other side, twisting it slightly so that she was almost looking at them, before answering, "I'm not supposed to tell that to strangers."

"I'm Emmett and this is my brother, Jasper. Now we're not strangers anymore," Emmett replied, laughing again. Jasper felt a low growl stirring in his throat, but he controlled it, not letting it escape his clenched teeth. It did not, however, seem to have gone wholly unnoticed as Emmett's crushing hand pounded him on the shoulder a second later. "Chill, Jazz, she's no threat."

"Maybe," Jasper whispered so only his brother could hear. The girl seemed to find Emmett funny, as many did, and a muted giggle escaped her lips.

"No, I suppose I'm not really, am I," she chuckled. "I'm not a very good fighter, anyway. Alright, then, I'm Analiese. Nice to meet you, Emmett, and your brother, Jasper." Finally spinning to face them, Analiese let a small smile brighten her face. Seeing her full on, the Cullen brothers noted that she looked no more than 14 or 15, and wondered how long she had been a vampire.

"You too, kid. Are you all alone out here?"

"No, Nico just ran off for a bit. Nicholas, actually. I'm not sure when he'll be back, though."

"Not to interrupt your evening," Jasper cut in, tone entirely that of the polite gentleman, though he was still tense, "but we would actually ask that you don't hunt in this area. It's a bit close to our home and it might cause trouble for us."

Analiese's head cocked to the side again, bringing back the puppyish look to her round face. Her hands clasped loosely in front of her and she rocked back on her heels.

"We can't hunt here?"

"We would prefer not. Our family is well-settled and it would be troublesome to have to move."

"Where do you hunt, then?"

Jasper hesitated, unsure of whether it was worth explaining his family's peculiar diet to Analiese, or if it would be easier to send the girl after her mate with the simple message of hunt elsewhere. Emmett jumped in and took care of this.

"We don't exactly eat the same things as you, so our hunting around here isn't as much of a problem. It's a little too obvious if the humans down the street start disappearing, versus a couple elk and the occasional bear from the forest." Emmett grinned, thinking of the meal he had just had on exactly those items.

"You drink from animals? Isn't that odd, now, though I suppose it explains your eyes." She gestured towards Emmett's face and his golden eyes. Her own crimson gaze flitted to Jasper. The tension was clear in his eyes and she easily guessed at its reason. "I suppose I should go find Nico and stop him eating one of your neighbors then." Her eyes stayed locked on his and he inclined his head in gratitude to her quick understanding. It was always a bit tense to try to explain the Cullens' "vegetarianism" to outsiders who were not friends of the family and he was glad, if not a bit surprised, to see how quickly this girl accepted it. He offered her a small smile now, but it quickly tightened on his lips as the scent of a new vampire caught his attention.

"Ah, Nico's back," Analiese grinned and twisted so she faced away from Jasper and Emmett once again. The approaching vampire was tall, lean and well-dressed in a button-down white shirt and brown pinstriped pants and vest. His dark hair was cropped short and neatly coifed. His deep red eyes were fierce as he took in the situation in front of him: his young mate alone with one very large and one very dangerous looking vampire.

"Ana," he hissed, the sound smooth but harsh. He came up behind her and slid an arm around her shoulder, still managing to look ready for attack. "You wandered away from where I left you."

"Did I? I apologize, it was unintentional. I suppose I got distracted." She reached up to take the hand that dangled over her shoulder. "I met some new friends," she said, sounding apologetic.

"I see that," he replied, one eyebrow arching in question.

"This is Emmett and Jasper," she said, indicating each by flicking her hand at them. "Their family lives nearby and we're not supposed to hunt so close. At least," she added with a tiny grin, "not the usual fare. A curious idea, isn't it, Nico? Only eating animals." Her head tilted back against his shoulder so she could gaze up at him. His reaction, as Jasper could have guessed, was not as accepting as hers had been. Nicholas sneered at her words and looked at them like they were insane, an opinion which he stated rather bluntly a moment later.

"Sounds disgusting."

"I suppose, but it is an interesting alternative. Must make living in one place a bit simpler."

"That it does," Jasper answered.

"Where does your family live, then?" Analiese asked with an already familiar tilting of the head.

"Not too far from here, actually. We were just on our way home, if you'd like to join us." Jasper's gaze shifted to Nicholas, as he would clearly decide this. A curt nod answered and they turned to head off to the Cullen house. Jasper knew who they would find at home, only Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Edward and Bella had taken Renesme for a short vacation and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. This was fine as far as Jasper was concerned; Renesme had proven to be a touchy subject when revealed to other vampires. He did wish, however, that Carlisle would be home; dealing with outside visitors was usually best dealt with by the unfailingly calm and sincere father of the Cullen household. As Carlisle was working late at the hospital, though, this would have to be handled without him for the moment. Maybe Alice would see them coming and call him. Jasper was no longer worried about the placid female, Analiese, but her mate, Nicholas, was an edgy type that made Jasper apprehensive about leading him to their home. He had not seen any peaceful alternative to the situation, as Analiese had clearly been curious about their family and Nicholas seemed quick to fight.

The group of four finally arrived at the house. Emmett strode forward ahead of Jasper.

"Better go warn the family that we've got visitors," he smirked.

"There's no need for that," came a sweet soprano from the doorway. Alice fluttered down the front steps to Jasper's side. "I saw you coming." Emmett laughed and shook his head with a look that clearly said 'I should've known.' Jasper quickly introduced the new pair to his mate, and then to Rosalie and Esme who appeared in the doorway soon after.

"It's very nice to meet you, Nicholas and Analiese," Esme replied warmly from the steps. Rosalie, in her incredible beauty, stood leaning against the doorway with her arms folded. Her only greeting was a slow nod to each newcomer before reaching up to kiss Emmett as he came to stand at her side. Her impeccable lips curled into a perfect smile as she felt Nicholas' eyes slide up and down her body, pausing in all the right places.

"I'm sorry that all of our family isn't here to welcome you," the always pleasant, welcoming Esme said, returning to the house and waving them after her. "If you'll stay for a bit, you'll meet my husband, Carlisle, but one of my sons and his wife are away at the moment."

"There are so many of you," Analiese remarked in wonder as they were lead into the living room.

"Yes," Nicholas added, more suspicion than intrigue in his voice. "How do you manage it?"

"It's kind of like the eyes," Emmett said, leaning on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Ah, so you told them about our eating preferences," Alice cut in, eyes going blank for a moment as she ran over Jasper's and Emmett's decisions in the forest. "Yes, I see. Well, as Emmett said, it's a product of our decision not to hunt humans. We've found that it makes it easier to coexist in larger numbers." Her eyes flitted to Jasper's for only a moment, but she could see the gratitude for her there that she had taken over the explanation. She gave him a quick wink that only he would see. "It also makes it easier for us to remain in one place longer. As you can see, this is a permanent home – well, as permanent as it can be, so I'm sure you'll understand when we ask you – "

"Yeah, we heard. No human hunting in the area," Nicholas replied, cutting Alice off. Jasper tensed at the rudeness, but Alice's smooth fingers brushed his hand, restraining him and she continued.

"We would greatly appreciate it," she said, flashing an exquisite smile. Nicholas nodded. "Were you planning on staying around here for a while?"

"No plans in particular, but we weren't in a hurry to leave either." Nicholas paused, pursing his lips attractively and crossing his arms. He appeared to be the image of ease and indifference, but all of the Cullens could sense that he was challenging them to see if they would throw him and Analiese out of their territory. The silence was tense as the Cullens silently and discreetly conferred with one another across the room. Alice slipped into a brief blank-eyed trance, checking the possible futures if they did not ask the newcomers to leave. An almost indistinguishable nod told them that nothing terrible would happen if they were allowed to stay and Esme quickly invited them to do so.

"As long as you hunt far enough from our home, I don't see why you shouldn't stay for as long as you choose," she said with a warm, inviting smile. "We would love if you would stay with us while you are in the area." Even Nicholas was able to loosen up a bit under Esme's affectionate gaze and he loosened his grip on Analiese's shoulder. Analiese smiled at Esme.

"That would be lovely, thank you, Esme. You're all so kind." Analiese cocked her head to the side, a clear indicator that she had a question but Carlisle walked in at that moment and she snapped her lips together. Esme flitted to his side and took his hand, kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"Carlisle, these are our new guests. This is Nicholas and Analiese."

"Just Ana is fine," Analiese interrupted, bowing her head slightly in apology. "I hope it's alright that we're here."

"They were passing through and I invited them to stay with us until they're ready to move on. We explained our situation to them and they have agreed to go along with it," Esme explained in a soft tone. He smiled back at her.

"Of course. You're very welcome, Nicholas, Ana. What brings you out to rural Washington?" Ana cocked her head to the side and Nicholas' fists clenched. Carlisle backpedaled quickly. "I didn't mean to pry. It's just that you don't sound like you're from around here. Please, if it's personal, forget that I asked."

"No," Nicholas replied, his tone cutting but he relaxed his hands. "It's not that. We of course are not from around here. At least, Ana's not, so it's only natural for you to be curious, I suppose. We just needed a new scene, that's all." This time, it was Ana who tensed, all the muscles in her back and shoulders contracting. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes fell to the floor. The Cullens quickly averted their eyes from her sudden distress. Nicholas caught Ana's chin between his fingers and pulled her face up. He didn't kiss her, but he gazed with a strange intensity into her eyes. Her breathing became sharper and her lips trembled for a moment before she clenched her teeth together. Nicholas kissed her forehead and she slid out of his arms, mumbling an apology as she flew out the front door. After watching her go, Nicholas closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Jasper watched him warily for a moment before slipping out the door after Ana before Nicholas had opened his eyes. As he walked down the front steps of the house, he could hear Nicholas protesting that Ana should be left alone, and Alice explaining Jasper's particular gift. He then heard Nicholas walk towards the window to watch and even from outside, Jasper could feel the tension rolling of him. He ignored this, however, and turned to follow Ana's scent into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper didn't have to search long. Ana hadn't run very far from the house, only enough so that she was hidden from sight. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself and her breath rasping from between still gritted teeth. Jasper was baffled by her behavior, though it was clear from it and from Nicholas' brief explanation, which Jasper noted was the thing that had set Ana off, that something painful had happened in their past. Choosing not to care what that was for the moment, Jasper concentrated on sending out soothing energy to the distressed young, or at least young-looking, girl in front of him. She turned her head as she felt the effect of his gift envelope her. Had she been able, he knew she would have been crying. The creases around her eyes slowly smoothed out and her hands fell limply to her sides. She still looked vaguely upset, though the tone was more subdued and distant. Her head tilted to the side and Jasper had to smile at the odd puppyish idiosyncrasy.

"How'd you do that?" Her voice sounded smaller, though it flowed easily as her breathing had calmed.

"It's a gift," he replied cracking a quick grin. She smiled back at him before turning away again, apparently self-conscious now.

"I'm sorry that I acted like that. It was foolish and rude to run out on all of you, but – "

"Please, don't be embarrassed. We all have things we would prefer not to remember and when they catch us unawares, we don't always react rationally or collectedly. No one will have taken offense, if that's what you're worried about."

"It was my mate," Ana blurted out. "Well, my former mate – " She paused for a moment, the words seeming to catch in her throat. The air rushed out through her lips and she began again. "I'm sorry, I can't say his name still. We were together for almost 50 years, but he… he didn't want…" Her words cut off again and her eyes snapped shut against tears that wouldn't come. Jasper saw that she could go no farther in her confession and he cut in before she tried to speak again.

"I'm not originally from around here either," he said, hoping the change of subject would pull her out of the painful memories of this unnamed first love. For extra measure, he sent another pulse of his gift out to her. Ana's shoulders slumped under the enforced relief and she turned to face him.

"Where are you from then?"

"The South." Her reaction was as he expected. Her mouth dropped open a bit and her head tilted to the side.

"So that explains the scars then, doesn't it?" She took a step toward him, reaching her hand toward his face. She didn't touch him, but her fingers traced the shapes of the scars in the air between them. "You were involved in those wars, were you?"

"In a way, yes, I was. I was responsible for training and grooming newborns for my partner's army."

"Then how did you manage to end up living on a human free diet way up North?"

Jasper's lips curled in a grin. "Alice found me." This seemed to be explanation enough somehow for Ana and she nodded knowingly.

"Does she have a gift too, then?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Your coven intrigues me. I've never seen anything like it in all my years."

"We are something of a unique family. There is another coven up in Denali, Alaska that shares our unusual eating habits, though they aren't quite as large. There are only five of them." Jasper winced at the number. With the addition of Garrett, the former nomad who was now Kate's mate, the number should have been higher. However, with the painful and needless loss of the third Denali sister, Irina, the count remained at five. The grimace lasted less than a second, and if Ana noticed, she let it pass without comment. "There used to be only seven of us, but my brother, the one you haven't met, recently married."

"Congratulations, then." Ana sighed and looked back towards the house. "Nico must be worried. I'm surprised he didn't come after you."

"Come after _you_, you mean."

"Oh no," Ana giggled, as though this were obviously wrong, "He usually leaves me alone when… Well, when something like this happens. But he wouldn't have liked you following me, especially not you." She reached up to his face again, indicating his scars.

"I see," Jasper murmured. "Well, we should get back either way." Ana hummed in agreement and they turned to walk back to the house.

Nico practically leapt to Ana's side when they came into view, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Jasper.

"Are you alright?" He hissed through his teeth. Ana put her small hand on his cheek, sliding it back into his hair.

"Of course I am, Nico. Jasper here has an interesting talent for calming." She smiled back at Jasper over her shoulder. He inclined his head in acknowledgment.

"You're a very talented family," Nicholas remarked sharply, looking at Jasper as well. "You're mate has visions of the future, I discovered."

"Does she now?" Ana gasped. "Isn't that interesting? How does that work?"

"She certainly is full of questions," Jasper said, walking toward Alice. She was sitting on the top step leaning back on her hands.

"I can see that," she smirked back at him, "and I would be glad to answer them." She stood up and held her hand out to Ana. Ana glanced back at Nicholas who rolled his eyes and nodded, and she strolled up the stairs to meet Alice. Alice took her hand and danced into the house with Ana trailing behind. Nicholas, frustrated, snarled roughly and made to go after them, but Jasper was instantly at his side, looking fierce and dominant, ready for a fight.

"Chill out, Nick," Emmett said, the picture of ease. "She'll probably just change Ana's clothes a dozen times and demand to throw some kind of welcome party for you guys. Alice loves parties." He laughed raucously and Rosalie smirked up at him.

"You really have nothing to worry about, I promise," Carlisle interjected, more in an attempt to soothe than Emmett had been. Nicholas growled again, but didn't move.

"How far do I have to go to hunt?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"How far are you willing to go?" Jasper countered. He and Nicholas were about the same height and they glared momentarily into each other's eyes before Nicholas relaxed a bit.

"Look, I'm not trying to be difficult. I certainly don't want to expose you. I'm very thirsty, it's been a while since we had anything, but I don't know if I can trust you. You are very strange as far as our kind normally goes."

"If you're uncomfortable leaving Ana here, I'm sure Alice won't be too upset if you take her with you now."

"No, no, let her have her fun. Ana could use some new clothes, and she hunted more recently than I did anyway." Nicholas began to head for the door, but he stopped and turned to face Jasper again. Jasper had not relaxed. "Just don't let her wander off. She has a penchant for wandering and disappearing on me. I'd rather not have that happen."

"Neither would we," Carlisle said.

"We'll keep an eye on her, Nicholas," Esme added.

"Alice won't be done with her for a while, anyway," Emmett added with a wink.

Rosalie smiled and, speaking for the first time, said, "In fact, I should go see how things are getting along." She flipped a shiny golden lock in Nicholas' direction and headed up the front steps with a smirk on her perfectly painted lips.

Nicholas headed for the door and Jasper followed him out.

"You have a strange coven here," Nicholas said turning back to face Jasper. "How you got them all to agree to this strange lifestyle, I'll never guess."

"We prefer to call ourselves a family, and I'm not its leader if that's what you think."

"I apologize. I just assumed," Nicholas trailed off, eyes flickering to Jasper's nearly invisible battle scars. Jasper ignored this.

"Carlisle is the head of our family. He's the one who changed Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and my other brother, Edward."

Nicholas looked back at the house, a hint of shock in his expression. So the quiet, even-tempered doctor of humans was the leader of the coven and the creator of over half of its members. Family, he corrected himself, not coven. These Cullens were very peculiar, he thought. He nodded in farewell to Jasper and disappeared into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Alice had dragged Ana up the stairs to her own bedroom, throwing open the enormous walk-in closet. She strolled inside, clasping her hands delicately behind her back, a huge mischievous grin on her face.

"Now I'm sure you'd like to get yourself cleaned up a bit, but I always like to plan my outfit before anything else."

"You really like clothes, don't you?" Ana was in shock at the size of the closet and the quantity of clothes it contained. Being a nomad, she was much more used to slim pickings when it came to wardrobe. It had been a long time since she had seen so many clothes outside of a shopping mall. Alice's grin spread wider at Ana's reaction and she immediately began to search through the racks and drawers. She pulled out a strapless silken blouse in a cool shade of cream and flashed to Ana's side, reaching for the buttons on her coat. Ana instantly slammed back into the far wall of the bedroom in a low crouch, her eyes wide and her hand pressed over her chest. It was right at this moment that Rosalie had chosen to check on them, and she sank back into an attack position in the doorway. Alice didn't speak, but she held a hand up to stop Rosalie from acting. They both watched Ana warily. It took only a moment for Ana to straighten up, embarrassment clouding her eyes. The hand on her chest tightened, pulling on her scarf so that it slid off her head and lay limply around her shoulders. She opened her mouth to speak, but it took a few beats of silence before she was able to make any sound.

"I have scars too," she whispered, the words speeding from her mouth. She sucked in her breath, startled by her own statement. Alice's eyes creased in confusion and Ana dropped her gaze to the floor. "Not like Jasper's, of course. I wasn't in any wars. It was…"

"Your former mate," Rosalie guessed when Ana was unable to continue. Ana's head shot up, uncertainty now shading her eyes. Alice explained quickly that they had listened in on her conversation with Jasper in the woods. "Nicholas was uncomfortable leaving you totally alone with one of us, and I was equally uncomfortable leaving Jasper outnumbered." Ana nodded, and after a moment, continued.

"We weren't in a fight or anything. I can't really remember it that well. Maybe I've repressed it." She chuckled sadly, but Alice was confused. The scars must have come after she had been changed, so her memory of it, even if painful enough to be repressed under normal circumstances, should have been crystal clear as were all vampires' memories. She shot a look at Rosalie, who looked equally perplexed, but shrugged minutely. She decided that Ana must simply not want to talk about the way in which she had received the scars, though Alice was burning with curiosity now. Rather than ask, however, she remained silent waiting for Ana to continue, letting the cool fabric of the sleeveless shirt dangle from her fingertips.

"Anyway, I just prefer not to wear anything that might show…" Ana's eyes flickered to the blouse and then to Alice's face.

"This top isn't right for you," Alice said, holding it out in front of her. She acted as though Ana hadn't spoken, but immediately went to the section of the closet holding anything and everything long-sleeved.

"I think you should go for more coverage on top, don't you?" Rosalie commented. Her tone was offhand and she managed to look vaguely uninterested. Alice considered for a moment, nodding her head slowly.

"How do you feel about short skirts?" she asked with an analytical eye. Her smile sparkled.

"Wonderful," Ana replied brightly, relief barely concealed in her voice. Alice chimed a laugh and reached for a short, dark grey cashmere tunic dress and an even shorter bright blue, short-sleeved dress. When she put them on, the outfit reached just barely halfway down Ana's thighs. Alice threw a sparkling gold chain-link belt around her waist and giggled gleefully.

"You are so much more fun to dress than Bella," Alice sang clapping her hands together. "My sister-in-law doesn't let me have any fun." Rosalie laughed softly, rolling her eyes at Ana. Ana held Rosalie's gaze for a moment, a subtle smile pulling at her lips. She ran her hands over the exquisite softness of the cashmere that enveloped her arms.

"Can I really?" Alice squeaked. Ana jumped and Rosalie's perfect eyebrow arched at her sister. Alice ignored both of their reactions and grasped hold of Ana's shoulders. Ana looked to Rosalie for help and Rosalie put a hand on her sister's arm.

"I think Ana and I are missing something, Alice," she said, her cool voice edged with peeved amusement. Alice looked at her for a moment before realization hit. A sweet laughter burst through her lips.

"Of course, I jumped the gun. It's just that I saw what you decided and it made me so excited!"

"Nicholas mentioned Alice's gift earlier," Rosalie remarked. Ana nodded, beginning to understand.

"And you just decided to let me dress you whenever I want!" Ana's mouth fell slightly agape as what had happened became fully clear.

"You truly are a fascinating family, aren't you?" she remarked as Alice bounced up and down and Rosalie shook her head, an exquisite smirk on her painted lips.

Jasper, however, was only just beginning to relax again. He stood at the top of the stairs, gripping the railing to hold himself in place. Having felt the sudden surge of tension and disturbance coming from Alice's room only a few moments earlier, he had raced up the stairs to aid his love only to find that the atmosphere had as quickly shifted back to one of quiet, if not tranquility. This alone had prevented him from bursting into the room and seizing hold of Ana. Something in Ana's emotional state had hinted to him that an intrusion would not have helped the situation, and may have made her feel more harassed. Yet, he still could not bring himself to leave the top of the stairs and when he heard the sudden rush of water indicating that the shower had been turned on, he strode into Alice's room. She looked at him with appraising eyes, delicate arms folded.

"Couldn't you trust that I had the situation under control?" she asked, faux irritation pursing her lips. Rosalie remained inconspicuous in the closet, busying herself with folding Ana's new clothes, as Jasper entered the room. Alice's eyes turned playful. "But I suppose the cavalry must always be there, just in case."

"Precisely," Jasper said in a low voice. He took a few steps closer to her, holding her gaze and they both smiled. After a couple minutes, he turned his eyes to the bathroom door.

"Will they still be here when Edward and Bella return?"

Alice took a moment before nodding and replying, "Yes, they will."

"Should we let them know that we have company before they get back?"

"Only if they call first. I don't see any reason why they would need forewarning."

Alice and Jasper continued their discussion, leaving the room to return downstairs. Rosalie hung back for a few minutes, scanning Alice's racks of shoes for an appropriate pair for Ana. Once she found a simple pair of flats, and had laid them out next to Ana's outfit, she headed for the door to follow her siblings. However, just as she turned to leave, she felt a sudden urge not to leave. It was almost a magnetic pull, holding her in the doorway. She found herself with the sudden and strange desire to check on Ana. Without a thought, she was drifting towards the bathroom door. She rapped her knuckles against the door just as the water shut off.

Almost instantly, the force drawing her to the door seemed to dissipate and Rosalie was left feeling slightly dazed, her hand fist frozen in front of her from knocking on the door. The room was suddenly utterly silent, an odd humming no longer present in the background, though she hadn't noticed its presence until it was gone. A moment later, a dripping and towel-clad Ana popped her head out to see where the noise had come from.

"Yes?" Rosalie didn't answer. She stared at her hand for a moment and then shifted a somewhat suspicious gaze to Ana's face. "Is something wrong? Was I bothering you?"

"Bothering me?"

"My singing," Ana replied with a soft grin. "I forgot you didn't know." Rosalie was even more confused now.

"Why don't you get dressed and then explain," she said, eyes squinted, considering Ana's words. Ana nodded silently and slipped back into the bathroom to dry off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I apologize for taking longer than usual to post this chapter. Midterms are hell, but now they're over. To make up for it, this chapter is a bit longer than normal. Hope you enjoy!

Once she was dressed, Ana sat down on Alice's bed next to Rosalie.

"If I asked you to explain what you felt before," Ana began, "why you were staring so intently at the bathroom door, what would you say?"

"I'm not really sure. It was like something was holding me in this room. I just felt a sudden urge to check on you." Rosalie paused, trying to find the right words and feeling a bit silly. "It wasn't to see if you needed anything, or even to see if you were alright. I don't really know why, I just felt compelled to… to be near you."

"I suppose that would be a good way of putting it," Ana chuckled. "You likely felt that way because of my particular talent. You Cullens aren't the only gifted ones of our kind, of course."

"So you have the power to draw people to you?" Rosalie asked in an attempt to clarify.

"Yes, but not just by wishing it. It happens when I sing. I can make it more intense if I'm concentrating, but it happens sort of generally even when I'm not paying attention. Like now, for instance, or in the forest before. I don't suppose your brothers would have been so quiet when they first saw me if I hadn't been humming to myself. It seems to distract people." She laughed again softly and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I suppose it's hard to explain."

"That is certainly interesting," Rosalie replied after a while. "I'll have to ask Emmett about it later, whether he noticed anything like this."

"He might not have," Ana interjected. "People, vampires and humans alike, don't seem to notice it unless they're watching me sing. Nico says that, while you hear it, it sort of dulls your senses a bit, and only when it's quiet again do you realize you were hearing anything out of the ordinary at all."

"That is precisely what it felt like. Still, I'd be interested to see if Emmett or Jasper recalls such a sensation." She smiled at Ana for a moment before a thought came into her head and the smile faded.

"What's the matter?" Ana asked, watching Rosalie's smile disappear and her brows furrow.

"I don't mean to pry, but I couldn't help but notice your scars before." Ana flinched and grimaced. "You certainly don't have to discuss this with me if you don't want to. We did just meet and I'm sure it's both a painful and highly personal memory. It's just that, the damage was extensive for just one attack." Rosalie watched several emotions play over Ana's pale face: pain, stress, sorrow. In the lengthy silence that followed, Rosalie began to regret having brought it up when Ana sighed heavily.

"I don't usually talk about – him, or what happened," she began, her words halting. "It was a while back now and like I said, I don't really remember it all too well. I can't talk about him, my other mate. I just can't do that yet. I don't know if I ever will. But I can tell you about when he left, I suppose. He got… tired of me. He wanted to leave, go off on his own. When I tried to stop him, he grew very angry and we fought." Rather than explain any further, Ana turned her back to Rosalie and pulled down the collar of her dress, revealing the scars along her left shoulder. Rosalie scooted closer and pulled the fabric away from Ana's skin so that she could see better. Once again, her eyes fell on the worst of the scars, a deep hole gouged out of Ana's back near her shoulder blade. Other scars were etched along her neck and down her arms, but none compared to this one horrific depression in her skin. Rosalie's fingers traced the circumference of the wound and Ana shivered under her touch, though she tried not to pull away.

"What did he do to you?" Rosalie's voice was quiet but deeply disturbed.

"He ripped a chunk out of my shoulder with his teeth and burned it in front of me… so I would always remember." Ana's face was pinched as she stared at the opposite wall and her shoulders began to tremble with tearless sobs. Rosalie smoothed out the fabric of Ana's dress over her shoulder and pulled her back into her arms, holding her tightly to her chest. She didn't speak or make any attempts to soothe Ana with words. Rosalie of all people knew that there were some times when words could do nothing. She rested her chin on Ana's head and waited for the tremors to ease. When they finally had, she sighed.

"I'm sorry for making you share that with me. I'm not even sure why I wanted to know so badly. Is that part of the music too?"

Ana shrugged against Rosalie's chest. "I suppose it can be, if that will bring you closer. It affects people differently."

"Do you want me to keep what you've told me to myself? I have a feeling that my brother will ask me about it later." Ana tilted her head to look back at Rosalie, still wrapped in her arms. "Jasper, I mean. No doubt if he's still in the house he felt the pain that you did just now. I'm almost surprised he didn't come running again," she added, chuckling darkly. Ana merely looked more puzzled. "Oh, didn't you notice? When you panicked before when Alice tried to take your dress, he bolted up the stairs to save his little love. I think you're mood swings are making him jumpy."

"I guess I was distracted… and embarrassed," Ana said with a wry grin. "I'm sorry for that. I don't mean to disturb him. He's been so kind."

"Don't feel badly. If anything, he's probably fascinated. He loves reading a new person's emotions. Well," she added, pursing her exquisite lips, "maybe 'love' isn't the right word, but you know what I mean. Anyway," she said, flipping a golden lock out of her eye, "I feel like I owe you for your story."

"Really, you don't have to feel – "

"Maybe I'll tell you mine sometime," Rosalie continued, talking over Ana as though she hadn't said anything. Ana, whose lips were still parted from her attempt to speak, let her mouth close gently and nodded. Rosalie stood up then, pulling Ana with her. "Why don't we rejoin the others?"

The atmosphere downstairs was almost relaxed. Emmett looked up as Rosalie floated down the stairs. He simply couldn't comprehend why everyone was so tense. Watching the petite, rather innocent-looking Ana trail behind Rose on the steps, he couldn't find anything even remotely threatening about her. Nothing they couldn't handle if it came to that. Maybe her mate, Nicholas, was worth worrying about, but not this kid – because that's all she looked like – a kid. Who knew how old she actually was, but she must have been pretty young when she was changed. In usual form, Emmett blurted out the question even before Ana was off the bottom step. She froze where she was with one foot still poised on the stair, balanced on her toes, and her head cocked to the side. He couldn't help laughing noisily at her odd puppyish quirk.

"I'm not sure what you mean. In vampire or human years?"

"Both," he said, chuckling again.

"Well, I was changed when I was 14, and that was in 1941, so I'm nearly 80 now."

"Not so old on either count, then. What about Nick?"

"Oh he's a bit older. He was changed in 1922. He was in his mid-20's at the time."

"And when did you two hook up?" Rose, who had seated herself on the arm of Emmett's chair, tensed the hand that rested on his shoulder. Her eyes watched Ana intently, wondering if this would set her off again, but she seemed fine with the question that referenced her darker past.

"It was in the 80's when we first met. He liked my singing," she said, flashing a look at Rosalie who gave a knowing chuckle. Emmett looked up at her with one dark eyebrow arched.

"It seems," she explained smoothly, "that we have a fellow talent in our midst. Actually, Ana, let's not tell them what it is just yet. I want to see something first." Ana bit her lip, stifling laughter. Rosalie turned dark eyes on Alice who had gasped, seeing the decision Rose and Ana had just made together. Alice mimed locking her lips. "So, Emmett, Jasper, when you first came upon Ana in the forest, did you notice, or feel, anything peculiar?"

"Yeah," Emmett said, "she didn't react when we came up to her. She must've noticed us there, but didn't show any sign of it until we were really close."

Rosalie showed no reaction, but said, "Anything else?"

Jasper studied her playful mood for a moment, trying to get a sense of what Rosalie was after, before responding.

"Yes, actually. Of course we were curious to see who she was, but it was something more than that. Speaking only for myself, feel free to interrupt, Emmett, but it was not just the desire for caution, to protect our home and family that made me… Forgive me, this is more difficult to explain than I thought it would be. Putting it quite simply, I felt drawn to her." The realization of the truth of these words hitting him as he spoke them, Jasper turned his golden gaze to Ana. She seemed fascinated and perhaps even a bit amused by his descriptive attempts. After holding his stare for a moment, her eyes flickered to Rosalie who smirked and continued with her questions.

"Was that all you noticed?" she asked. Emmett and Jasper simultaneously skimmed over the memory in their heads and remembering at the same time, said, "The noise."

"There was some kind of weird noise," Emmett continued, "like a faint humming, but I didn't notice it until it had stopped."

"Exactly," Jasper added, squinting. Alice was having a giggling fit while Ana pressed her thin lips together to hold back her laughter. Rosalie settled for a more dignified exquisite grin. Jasper felt the mirth rolling off of all three of them and decided to go on. "The strange pull ceased with the noise as well."

"So, haven't you guessed yet?" Alice burst out in trilling soprano laughter. "She's a siren!" Jasper and Emmett exchanged a puzzled glance and Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, Ana, just show them! Besides, I want to hear too."

"You already have, though, haven't you?" Rosalie accused. Alice stuck her tiny tongue out.

"It's not the same. Go on, Ana, please?" Ana shrugged her ascent, feeling oddly compelled by the tiny, pleading creature before her. She opened her mouth and almost instantly, the four other vampires in the room went silent, slightly dazed expressions smoothing over their faces. It was intriguing for her to watch her song's effect on fellow vampires; it wasn't something she got to see often, other than with Nico. She stopped after two lines of the song, soft laughter breaking through her lips. Jasper was now standing in front of his chair and Rosalie had not only gotten up but had taken a few steps toward Ana. There was a beat of silence after the song broke off and then the Cullens, with a hint of confusion on their faces, looked around at one another. Alice smiled, delighted, while Jasper sat back down next to her. Rosalie backed up slowly, feeling oddly embarrassed at being the only one so affected by Ana's gift. She put a hand on Emmett's shoulder and burying her feelings for the moment, turned to her siblings.

"Now I understand why you called her a siren," Jasper said, breaking the silence. The muscles in his shoulders and back had gone rigid with tension. Ana's gift, somehow able to dull their senses while drawing them to her, did not make him feel particularly comfortable.

"Relax, Jazz, she's not going to hurt anyone," Alice breathed almost silently in his ear. She easily hid the action by curling her neck and resting her head on his stiff shoulder.

"Why does it affect some people more than others? Do you do that on purpose?" Alice asked Ana.

"I can if I concentrate. I can also lessen the effects so that I can just sing for fun. But it's not always under my control. Some people are just more easily affected than others, like Nico."

"Or you, Rose," Emmett said, nudging her with his elbow. He grinned up at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why it effects people so differently though," Ana continued. "In general, though, it just draws people to me. Very handy for hunting – Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?"

"Don't worry about it. As long as you don't use your gift like that around here, we're fine."

"Of course not. I suppose it was good, though, that I strayed and he had to come looking for me. Kept him from hunting on your land." They shared a quick laugh before Ana continued. "Speaking of hunting, is that where Nico ran off to? I'm afraid I interrupted his dinner before when you two found me," she said, nodding at Jasper and Emmett. "He was hunting then but I'd wandered away from where he left me and it makes him nervous when I do that."

"Yes, he mentioned that before he left," Jasper said.

"Did he really? I don't mean to upset him. I promise not to disappear and make things difficult for you all, though. I'll stay put until he gets back."

"We appreciate it."

The four Cullen siblings and their guest sat in silence for a moment. Ana, not used to the Cullens' habits of human charade stood utterly still by the stairs, not leaning back on the banister behind her. She stared off out the window opposite her. However, it was not long before she had another question.

"So, if Nico and I are going to be staying here for a bit, are there any rules other than for hunting that we should know?"

"Well, yes and no," Alice began. "They aren't so much rules as information it would be good for you to know. We've mentioned that we have another brother?"

"Yes, Edward, I believe?"

"That's right. Well, Edward's story is a bit… unusual, I suppose you could say. His wife, Bella, was human when they first met and in some part due to our unique diet and lifestyle, they ended up as a couple while Bella was still human." Alice paused for a moment, giving Ana time to absorb the oddity of this. Her mouth had fallen open and her eyes were round.

"You mean that he was able to be with her before she was changed? You certainly are a remarkable family."

"Well, Edward is distinctive in his extreme self-control. He's proven himself to be as strong as, if not stronger in some ways than Carlisle. In any case, after Bella and Edward's marriage, a situation developed. Bella became pregnant." Alice had to stop again as Ana had gasped aloud this time, but she said nothing and Alice went on. "The baby was too strong for her human body and it nearly killed her, but Edward saved her at the last second by changing her."

"What happened with the child? Was it – was it like the immortal children?" Ana asked, her voice dropping to a nearly inaudible whisper at the last words. Her eyes creased in scrutiny as images of the child flew through her imagination.

"No, nothing like that," Alice explained quickly. "The child is half human and half vampire. She has a heartbeat, but appears to be immortal. She isn't venomous either."

"A girl, is it?" Ana said after a brief silence. "And she's alive?"

"Yes, she is on a trip with her parents right now. Her name is Renesme, or Nessie for short." All of the Cullens' moods seemed to brighten to varying degrees upon the mention of the strange hybrid girl child. Rosalie in particular beamed, looking almost like a new mother herself and Ana immediately wished that the odd little family of three would show up soon.

"Well, you seem to be a very strong-willed family when it comes to humans. A bit odd, really, that you would spend so much time trying to part of their world. I mean no offense, of course," she added hastily, glancing around the room.

"None taken," Alice smiled. "You don't have to apologize for every question you ask. We're not that easily offended." Ana smiled back.

"Is that how you got into the animals only diet, your family's knack for self-control and interest in humans?"

The Cullens laughed collectively at this and Rosalie took up the explanation.

"Not exactly. You see, Carlisle was the one who made our family. He changed most of us, and he decided to try, well, a different lifestyle. We were all given the choice to go our own way, but in the end, all of us wanted to live this way. Alice and Jasper were not originally part of the family. They found us some years back and joined with us, seeking an alternative to traditional vampire living. It's the reason we're all able to live together peacefully. Drinking only animal blood makes one less brutal. It's easier to form bonds with others." Rosalie weaved around the usual Cullen explanation for the effects of a human-free diet, that of becoming "more civilized," fearing that she might insult Ana, or better yet, Ana's forbidding mate. The slightly altered explanation seemed to do its job, as Ana nodded in understanding, not in the least offended. After close examination, Rosalie determined what Jasper had discovered earlier using his gift, that Ana was rather placid and unconcerned for a vampire. Though she seemed to have an endless flow of questions milling around in her brain, she accepted whatever answer she was given without any trouble or second-guessing. Not entirely unique, but certainly peculiar. Despite, or perhaps because of Ana's peculiarities, Rosalie felt drawn to her. She chuckled inwardly that maybe, like with Emmett, she was drawn to Ana's childlike appearance. Or perhaps it was just the left-over effects of Ana's song that made Rose feel this way, but she found that she wanted to learn more about Ana, to get her away from the other Cullens before Nicholas returned and glued himself to Ana's side once again.

Ana strolled across the room and stood next to the windows. She seemed to be processing everything that she had just been told. Without taking her eyes from the window, she asked another question.

"When are Edward, Bella and Renesme returning home?"

"They should be back in a few days," Rosalie replied and then added, hesitatingly, "Are you planning on staying that long?"

"I hadn't really considered it. It's usually Nico's decision." Ana's head tilted to the side as she thought and the Cullens exchanged amused expressions. "I suppose I'll at least have to stay 'til Nico gets back, and I'm not sure when that will be as he had to go so far off to hunt. He'll probably decide when he gets back. In fact, I bet he's pleased that for once he can hunt in peace while someone else watches me." She giggled softly and turned to face the Cullen siblings. "Well, I hope that's alright with you and your family. Should I speak to Carlisle about it?"

"Oh don't be silly," Alice chimed.

"He already agreed, don't you remember?" Rosalie added, keeping her face free of emotion.

"Oh, yes, I suppose he did. It must have slipped my mind." Ana's eyes became slightly unfocused as she slipped into thought and this time the four Cullens were not exchanging amused expressions, but rather looks of confusion. Again, Ana demonstrated an odd forgetfulness that was completely uncharacteristic of vampires. They all had difficulty trying to rationalize away this behavior to themselves and all simultaneously wished that Edward was there to get a closer look at Ana.

Before they knew it, the sun had set and the Cullen siblings drifted off to their own rooms or other nighttime activities. Ana stayed with Carlisle and Esme for a while and they gave her a tour of the rest of the house. She found her own activity in Edward's room, settling into his couch with a stack of books, a huge grin and a soft, "I haven't had a chance to read in so long."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry again! Wow, that took a really long time and it might be a while 'til the next chapter. Life is crazy busy with school, family emergencies and all the little odds and ends of life. Here is chapter 5 :)

"Don't the people ask questions?" Ana asked suddenly the next morning, finally emerging from Edward's bedroom. She had left behind a sea of books on the floor encircling the couch, giving the room the appearance of having been flooded by literature in the night. A few of the Cullens were assembled in the living room, watching TV or talking with one another. They immediately knew what Ana's query meant and Esme answered her.

"We create a story for ourselves whenever we have to move to a new place. Here, I am the wife of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We are foster parents to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. Bella is from this town, has human family here, and so she needs no story on that front other than the truth that she is married to Edward. Their daughter, on the other hand, is known as Edward's niece whom he and Bella adopted after the tragic accident that took the life of her parents. All of my children went to and have since graduated from the local high school. They've been to a lot of high schools," she added and the Cullens shared somewhat derisive laughter at the joke. Ana laughed as well, though it was for her own thoughts.

"I've never been," she said looking past them, "to high school."

"Lucky you," said Emmett, who then laughed raucously.

"Oh, I don't know. I think it might be fun to go."

"Now I know you've never been," Emmett said, chuckling again. "When you've been as many times as we have…" He trailed off, making an indecent gesture at which Esme clucked disapprovingly while Ana giggled.

"Well, maybe just the first time, then," she added thoughtfully.

"By the way, Ana," Alice cut in abruptly, "I almost forgot to mention. Nicholas is on his way back. He should be here soon."

"Really? That's lovely." A bright smile crossed her face.

In fact, it was about fifteen minutes after Alice spoke that Nicholas arrived at the Cullens' front door. Ana ran to greet him and he lifted her off the floor in a rather dramatic kiss. The Cullens averted their eyes and tried to ignore Emmett's snickering. After a minute or so, Nico let Ana slide back to the floor and she grinned up at him.

"I stayed put this time."

"I can see that and I thank you," Nico replied, a dark smirk playing across his face.

"You should thank the Cullens," Ana murmured into his chest, "as they were the ones who kept me occupied while you were away." He grimaced, but it was more playful than serious and he bowed his head slightly to the room.

"I thank you all for keeping Ana busy while I was gone and keeping her from disappearing on me. Again." He looked back down at Ana with his same dark grin, but not before momentarily meeting Jasper's gaze. There was clear tension between the two and Jasper made a silent decision to give Edward and Bella a call before they returned home. Right at that moment, he felt Alice's hand slide over his and saw her incline her head minutely. Knowing what she had just seen and that she was agreeing with him, Jasper determined to get the call over with right then and there. Both of them excused themselves and headed upstairs.

Jasper was not terribly excited about making this particular phone call, but Alice made it clear very quickly that as it was his idea, he had to do the talking. He knew she was happily escaping the task of discussing Nicholas and Ana with his infamously overprotective brother. Partially hoping Bella would pick up, he dialed Edward's cell.

"Jasper?" came Edward's velvet-smooth voice through the phone. "Is there something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say it's wrong, exactly," Jasper began. "We just decided – ugh!" Jasper winced as Alice gave a forceful kick to his shin. "Fine then. Alice would like me to take full responsibility for calling you, but I thought you would appreciate some notice."

"What is it, Jasper?" Edward's tone had soured a tiny degree and Jasper rolled his eyes, glad that his brother could not read his thoughts through the phone.

"We have some visitors."

"What kind of visitors?"

"Two of our kind, mates named Nicholas and Analiese."

"Tell me the whole story, Jasper." Edward's tone was razor sharp.

"There's not much to tell. Emmett and I crossed paths with them while we were out hunting. They were doing the same, but they have both agreed not to hunt in or near town, so they aren't any kind of threat. The girl, Analiese, wanted to learn more about our family, so they decided to stay for a short while. We don't know how long that will be yet." Jasper waited for Edward to take in this information while exchanged a look with Alice. She rolled her eyes and took the phone from him.

"Listen, Edward, there isn't anything to worry about. Nicholas is a little intense, but nothing dreadful and Ana is really very sweet. And before you jump down my throat, we've already explained Nessie to Ana. She's remarkable in her ability to accept odd situations. She was the same way when we told her about our diet. But anyway, she'll tell her mate about Nessie so he'll understand and there will be no trouble." Her whirring words paused, leaving room for Edward to speak but the line remained silent. "Edward, are you calm?"

"Tell Jasper thank you for me, for deciding to give me advance notice of the situation," Edward replied, rather than answer Alice's question. She sighed and did as he asked, receiving a satisfied smirk from Jasper. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Anyway, when are you coming home?"

"We were going to come home tomorrow – "

"Oh, Edward, don't do that," Alice complained. "Don't stay away longer to avoid them. It's foolish. Besides," she added, chuckling, "I think Rosalie would rip your arms off if you kept Nessie away any longer." Edward laughed at the idea and sighed heavily. There was a pause and Alice could hear Bella arguing with Edward briefly before he spoke again.

"Fine, we're coming home as scheduled. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Excellent! Tell Bella I miss her and give Nessie a kiss for me. Bye." Alice snapped the phone shut and grinned at Jasper. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jasper just shook his head.

Suddenly, there was a sharp spike in tension downstairs, and Jasper and Alice moved as one racing back to the living room. When they got there, they were just in time to see Rosalie dart out the front door. Everyone was either starring at the open door or at Nico who stood with his eyes shut, growling quietly.

"What happened?" Jasper demanded, tone ice cold. Nico just shook his head.

"You people aren't very careful about what you say, are you?" His tone was the exact opposite of Jasper's, pulsing with a fiery edge.

"Excuse me?"

"That's the second time you've done this!" Nico snapped and his eyes burned. Jasper and Emmett were both on their feet now. The current of vicious anger rolling off of Nico felt like heat waves smacking into Jasper and he stealthily slipped in front of Alice. Esme, peacekeeping now, stepped in between her sons and their guest, her hands raised toward each of their chests. She gave her sons a warning look and then turned to Nico. Her eyes were so warm and apologetic that his anger ebbed back a fraction.

"Please, Nicholas, we've meant no harm to you or Ana. No one has meant to bring up any pain for her, but you must understand that it is difficult for us since we don't know the story. It makes it hard to avoid subjects or questions that might trigger her memory." She pressed a hand to her chest, a subtle gesture of pleading that even Nicholas couldn't resist. With a deep, slow breath, he tried to calm himself. He dropped back into his chair and Esme smiled gratefully.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," he began, tone still sharp but he was clearly trying. "It's just that she's not usually confronted with it so often since it's just her and me, and I certainly don't bring it up. But you're right, you don't know the story, so let me explain.

"As I think you all know by now, I am not Ana's first mate. When I first met her, she was with another vampire named Christopher, or Kit. It's a British nickname," he explained when some of the Cullens look confused, "like Nico. Kit was Irish, though I don't know much else about where he came from or any of his past. I'm not even sure how old he was, though he was certainly older than me. He changed Ana in the 1940's and they were together for a few decades before I met them. They seemed very happy. I must admit I had selfish reasons for joining with them. When I first saw Ana she was singing. It was some silly little tune, but I just…" He trailed off for a moment at the recollection and Alice interrupted.

"So, it was Ana's gift?" Nicholas looked perplexed for a moment before grinning.

"Oh you found out about that, did you? I like to think of it as an interesting twist on the old mermaid legends, the ones where beautiful women who lived in the water would lure sailors and fisherman to their deaths with exquisite song." Nicholas chuckled, allowing a softer than usual smile to play across his face. "That was how she captured me."

"Really?" Esme said. "Well, it certainly is an interesting gift."

"And very useful," Nicholas added.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if you think about it, it works both as offense and defense. The defense is obvious – she can stop in their tracks anyone who might try to attack her. However, she's not only able to stop them, but she's also able if she tries hard enough to turn them to her side. After that, as long as the spell lasted, they would fight for her."

"Fascinating," Jasper murmured and Nicholas nodded, not noticing the new edge in Jasper's voice.

"Well, anyway, Ana's song has a very strong effect on me and I found that I didn't want to be separated from her so I became their third wheel. It wasn't so bad, really. Ana was always so sweet and young, and Kit really seemed to care for her." Nicholas' eyes darkened at this, a sign that the story was about to take a turn.

"It wasn't too long after I joined them that Kit started showing signs of, shall we say restlessness? He liked moving around even more than is usual for a nomad. He would go off hunting alone without telling Ana where he was going. In fact, he was becoming quite sharp with her. It was easy to see that their relationship was coming apart and I felt so terribly for Ana." He gritted his teeth. "She was so clearly in love with him.

"Finally she confronted him about his behavior and he practically exploded. If I hadn't been so attached to Ana myself, I probably would have went my own way long before then, but I was never more glad that I stayed than at that moment. I had to tear him off of her." Nico's eyes were ablaze.

"That's where the scars came from," Alice said, tone matter of fact. Everyone's eyes flashed to her. "Oh right, she only told Rose and me. When we were finding Ana some new clothes, the subject came up for obvious reasons. She doesn't like to wear anything revealing." Alice locked eyes with Nicholas for a moment and he nodded stiffly. His jaw was clenched so tight that if he had been human, it probably would have cracked in two. Closing his eyes, he took a shaky deep breath and went on. His tone was less furious, more sorrowful.

"Kit took off after that and when Ana had recovered, she refused to speak of him. Any mention would send her racing off and I'd have to go track her down. Ever since then she has a tendency for getting distracted and being more forgetful than your average vampire."

"Where did you first meet Ana?" Esme asked quietly. "You said she was singing. Was she just walking down the road or something like that?" To the Cullens' surprise, Nicholas smiled broadly.

"Well, it takes some explanation," he began.


	6. Chapter 6

So very sorry at how long this chapter took. No excuses, but I will put concerted effort into getting the next chapter up soon. Also look forward to the appearance of Edward and Bella next time!

"Well, it takes some explanation," he began. "One key plus of Ana's gift is being able to draw people to her. It's something that comes in handy when she's hunting, as she isn't that ferocious unless she hasn't eaten in quite some time. Somehow, though I'm still not sure precisely how he pulled it off, Kit got her into a tiny music club so she could draw up a meal for them. Besides, gift or no, Ana likes singing and she likes the attention she gets for it. That's why she's worked on training herself to be able to tone down her gift so people can actually just listen to her sing.

"Anyway, this particular night, I happened to be in the same city as them. It was late at night and I was looking for a meal myself when I happened to walk by the club. Embarrassing as it is to admit, I don't even think I realized she was a vampire at first. I couldn't see and all the noises around me vanished. Her voice echoed through my body. You know how it feels now, and it is especially strong with me for whatever reason. Once she stopped singing and I finally noticed what she was, I knew I had to be with her so I foolishly strolled right up to her and tried to talk to her. I say foolishly only because I should have sense Kit there and been a bit more cautious sauntering right up to his young mate, but what can I say? It was a night for foolishness. He nearly tore me apart right then and there before I was able to explain myself, but lucky for me, Ana recognized the look on my face as being the side effect of her gift and she stopped him. As it turned out, he wasn't particularly aggressive, just protective. And wouldn't you be if some strange vampire went running after your mate? Once Kit had calmed down, Ana kindly invited me to share in their meal that night. I just sort of stuck with them after that."

By that point, Nico's eyes had unfocused with the recalled past and he went quiet for a time, sinking back comfortably into the memory.

While Nico explained his story to the Cullens, Rosalie chased Ana through the woods. She ran blindly until she reached the river near the Cullens' home where she stopped and put her face in her hands. Rosalie kept her distance, leaning against a young oak just inside the tree cover, but she kept her eyes locked on Ana's back. The younger vampire was utterly still, standing ankle-deep in the flowing water, her face completely obscured by her hands and fallen hair. It was nearly ten minutes before she moved, letting her hands fall down to her sides.

"You can come out of the woods now," she said, her voice soft and even with a hint of apology. Rosalie took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. She ambled up to Ana's side and folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm sorry," Ana said, tone even quieter than before. "I'm just not used to remembering so often in such a short time. It's been a while since anyone's brought it up. Nico won't dare anymore. I must look a fool to you and your family."

"Not at all," Rosalie replied, tucking a lock of Ana's hair behind her ear. The gesture was gentle and caring, but Rosalie had a determined set to her eyes that made Ana cock her head to the side. For once, Rosalie did not smile at the odd habit.

"Ana, I need to ask you about what happened back there."

Ana's mouth fell open slightly before she closed it again.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know it wasn't just the memory of your former mate. It can't have been. Nico did something."

"What are you on about?" Ana demanded, more anxious than angry.

"Come on, Ana. Every time you start remembering about ex, Nico jumps in grabs you."

"He's just trying to comfort me, reassure me." Ana turned away from Rosalie, but Rose slid back in front of her.

"Is that all he's doing? How does he do it? Does he have a gift for it?"

"I don't know, he just holds me like that, and looks into my eyes and it's like a reminder that I'm safe with him. But the memory is just so… so painful that I have to get away."

"But what does he do – "

"I don't know!" Ana snapped, turning her deep red eyes on Rosalie. They were wide and panicky, making Ana look even younger than normal. Rosalie backed off immediately and crossed her arms over her chest once more.

"I apologize, Ana," she said after a few minutes of silence. She was glad Ana had not run off again. "I didn't mean to push you. It just seemed strange to me that… well, it's not important. He's just trying to help you. I suppose I can sometimes have a suspicious nature." A glowing, repentant smile played across her face and Ana returned it.

"It's all right. It's my fault, I think. I make it look worse than it really is and I suppose Nico ends up looking badly. I should apologize to him."

"No," Rosalie said quickly, "you don't need to do that. No one else thought anything was strange. It was just me. You shouldn't mention it to him, he would only be upset."

"You're very right," Ana said, bobbing her head in agreement. "I'm sure he's upset enough already. I should go back to him."

"Then let's." Rosalie flashed one more brilliant smile before turning to head back to the house. I can't believe I'm saying this, she thought with a grin, but I can't wait until Edward returns, and not even because I'm desperate to see Nessie.

They flew through the woods back to the house where Ana was surprised to find Nico fairly relaxed, chatting with the Cullens. When he saw her, he flashed to her side and took her in his arms, the guarded look returning to his eyes as they embraced. Rosalie studied the couple. She thought Nicholas was suspect, but she had no real reason why other than the odd feeling she had when she saw him look into Ana's eyes. She kept her face utterly expressionless as she thought back over Ana's interactions with her mate. She was sure that something was not right with them, but didn't want to say anything for fear that they would bolt. Whatever was going on, Rosalie didn't want to put Ana in harm's way in case Nico was as dangerous as he sometimes seemed.

"Oh, that's so exciting," Ana squeaked, interrupting Rosalie's thoughts. Rose glanced over at Emmett who grinned.

"Edward and company are on their way back," he told her, a teasing note in his voice. She had been quietly raging against Edward for the past few days for keeping Renesmee away for so long, though she knew they weren't expected so soon. Her face glowed and all thoughts of Ana and Nico sank to the bottom of her mind as she slid over to Emmett's side.

"When will they arrive?" she asked. It was Alice who answered.

"They'll be here tomorrow around noon." She leaned closer to Rosalie and whispered the rest so Ana and Nico wouldn't hear. "Edward keeps changing his mind about whether or not to avoid home until our guests leave, but Bella may just leave him there if he does." The two sisters grinned at one another. They knew they could count on their sister-in-law to persuade Edward to return with her, though they both doubted if she would really leave Edward behind, or if he wouldn't follow if she tried. The two were still completely inseparable.

While the Cullens discussed their absent family members, Esme noticed Ana draw Nicholas into the next room. Without following them, she turned her attention away from her children to the newcomers' conversation. Ana had taken the story of Edward and Bella's relationship and Renesmee's miraculous birth impressively well, but it would be folly to assume that her edgy mate would react the same. As if to confirm this thought, Esme heard Nicholas' low growl of outrage as Ana briefly ran through the story. She could also practically hear the tightening of Jasper's muscles as if they were being wound by a crank. Esme smiled softly when Ana skimmed over certain areas of the tale, guessing that they would only further upset Nico, as well as the other Cullens who were clearly no longer absorbed in their own conversation but also following that which was going on in the other room. For seeming so nonchalant herself, Ana certainly knew how to handle her mate's temper, and Esme was glad for it. There had been enough tension in the house lately.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow I suck. If there is anyone out there still interested after all this time, I am terribly sorry. I was plagued with writer's block and then midterms, but I have finally managed to continue the story. At least one more chapter to follow within the week, and hopefully more much sooner after that. Again, apologies to all!

* * *

It was early afternoon when Edward, Bella and Renesmee finally returned. Jacob who had been trailing along with them on their vacation, unable to be too far from Nessie, had headed home to La Push on his own. At first, after hearing about the two stranger vampires residing at the Cullen House, he had determined to stay by Nessie's side, just in case. Renesmee however, after hearing of Jacob's decision, had ordered him to go home to his father so as to simultaneously keep him safe from the potential threat of the visitors and to prevent him from doing anything stupid in an attempt to protect her. When she ordered him home, Jake had been incredibly sulky, but obedient, choosing in the end to stay on the reservation for the remainder of Ana and Nicholas' time with the Cullens.

Alice announced the imminent arrival of the three just before two o'clock. Nico stood with his arms folded tightly across his chest, muscles straining against the thin fabric of his borrowed sweater. Ana, on the other hand, stared out of the large windows, both hands pressed up against the glass, eyes wide with excitement to meet the thus far absent Cullens. Watching her, Rosalie was reminded of the classic image of a child waiting for Christmas to come, excited for the unknown to finally be revealed. The unknown in this case was most specifically Renesmee, who Ana had begun questioning the Cullens about incessantly as soon as she had explained the story to Nico's satisfaction. He was, of course, not truly satisfied and incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of the hybrid child that he was so soon to meet. If Ana hadn't been so obviously thrilled by the chance to see Renesmee, Nico would have insisted that they leave before she arrived. However, uneasy as he felt, he had no desire to physically drag Ana away which he would certainly have to do if he expected to be able to go. So he submitted unhappily to the meeting. Jasper's eyes never left him as they waited for Edward, Bella and Nessie.

"They're here!" Alice chimed, bounding to the front door. All of the Cullens rose to follow her but Nico grabbed Ana by the elbow and pulled her back against his chest. He wrapped one tautly muscled arm around her shoulders. She glanced up at him, slight disapproval in her eyes, but she didn't fight his grasp. She knew that, for him, the arrival of the three new Cullens meant only that they were even furthered outnumbered and he was still obviously uncomfortable with even the idea of Renesmee's existence. The fact that he was even still standing in the Cullens' living room meant that he understood how she felt and she gave him a meaningful smile to show her appreciation. Then she turned her attention to the Cullens, all of whom were now outside greeting their returned family.

"Oh Nessie, we've missed you so much!" Alice's voice leapt three octaves in her excitement. "Rose nearly destroyed the house these last few days." She giggled and dodged Rosalie's hand as it flew towards her head.

"I missed all of you too!" Nico's arm nearly crushed Ana as his muscles contracted with renewed stress. The new voice, warm and sweet, could only be Renesmee. Ana was so excited that she hardly noticed the extra pressure around her shoulders. Listening hard, she detected another new sound, like the swift beating of a bird's wings.

"She truly has a heartbeat," she murmured in awe. "Nico, can you believe it?"

"No." His teeth ground together so hard, they nearly sent sparks flying across the room.

"I want to meet them alone first." This new voice, male and steely with its own tension, must be Edward. "Bella, you and Renesmee stay out here."

"Edward, don't be so foolish," Alice chided.

"Foolish?!" He snapped back.

Ana bit her lip. He must be as nervous as Nico, she thought. She wished there was some way to make this easier for him. Making a snap decision, she turned her eyes back to her mate.

"Nico, you have to let go of me." He ignored her, continuing to glare at the closed front door. She repeated her demand.

"Are you joking?" he hissed.

"You know I'm not," she replied, trying to ease his grip on her arm. "This is harder for them than it is for us. She is their daughter, after all."

"So I should just let you go and involve yourself with this insanity?"

Ana ignore his question and simply gazed into his fierce, burning eyes. He growled viciously and withdrew his arm.

"You stay here," she commanded. When it looked as though he might protest again, she rested a hand on his cheek and hummed a slow, peaceful tune, watching his eyes slip out of focus. "Please stay here," she whispered, and slipped out the front door.

Instantly, a new face materialized before her, rigid and angular. She tensed to fight back, but just as quickly forced herself to be calm.

"You must be Edward," she said as casually as she could manage. As with her mate only moments before, she received a snarl in reply. Edward stood barely an inch from her, their noses practically touching. Behind him, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie formed a wall to hide the others. At the same time though, they were tensed to intervene to keep Edward from starting a fight. Jasper immediately began sending out waves of calm to the whole group.

"Edward, you might want to back off a bit before her mate comes out here and really starts something," Alice said, her tone more serious than Ana had ever heard it. "You can only expect so much when you jump someone."

"I won't lay a finger on her, Edward," Ana murmured, trying to mollify him. "I just want to say hello."

With the help of an extra strong wave of serenity from Jasper, Edward straightened up and took a few stiff steps back. Ana did not move, however, not wanting to make him any more edgy.

"Can I meet her, please?" she asked, voice hushed and soothing. The rest of the Cullens parted to reveal Alice and two new females. One was a vampire of medium height with rich, dark brown hair pulled off her pale face in a ponytail. The other was slightly shorter with thick bronze curls that fell in a cascade to her waist. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and she gazed back at Ana with pretty chocolate brown eyes. This second female moved her hand to the other's arm without taking her eyes off of Ana.

"It's alright, Nessie. You can talk to her. Right, Edward?" The dark haired female, who Ana guessed had to be Bella, turned her eyes to Edward. He said nothing, but did not protest and Renesmee came forward to meet Ana with Bella and Alice following a few paces behind. She didn't say anything, she just looked into Ana's eyes and smiled. Ana smiled back, but feeling Edward hovering behind her still, she did not move. She was a bit surprised when Renesmee reached a hand out to touch her bare forearm and her head tilted over to the side. They remained that way for a moment as if frozen, both Ana and Renesmee slightly nervous under the watchful eyes of all the Cullens. Then Renesmee laid just her fingertips on Ana's arm and Ana gasped as her mind was flooded with images.

It was at that moment that Nicholas burst out of the house, having withstood all the stress he could manage. The movements of all of the Cullens were so fast that Ana, still dazed by her first encounter with Nessie's gift, was not entirely sure what had happened. It appeared that Edward had lunged for Renesmee while Jasper and Emmett ran to block Nico's way. Rosalie and Alice had placed themselves in front of Bella and Renesmee, and Carlisle and Esme, having held back through most of this, slipped in to join their family. However, while all of the Cullens were arranging themselves in protective groups, Renesmee seemed to have sped past all of them and ran right up to Nicholas. She now stood gripping his arm with both of her small hands. Nicholas' face was an odd mix of fading anger and complete shock. He stared down at Renesmee with his mouth hanging open. All of this happened within the span of a few seconds. Everyone stood stock-still for another second, unsure of what was going on.

"Oh." The sound was like a short sigh puffing out of Nico's mouth. His muscles relaxed and he nodded understanding. Edward also let out a sigh of relief and went to stand by Nessie's shoulder, though he didn't try to pull her away from Nico.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said aloud, though her voice was very soft. She still held tight to Nico's arm. "I usually ask first. But you looked so angry." Nico just shook his head, still speechless. Ana flitted up to his side and kissed his shoulder, the tallest part of him she could reach.

"See," she whispered, "I knew we should stay." She kissed his shoulder again and added, even more quietly, "Thank you for staying." This broke him out of his trance and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Well, now that that's over," Alice sang, skipping over to them, "we can properly introduce everyone." Edward smirked at his tiny sister, still edgy though hiding it well.

"Of course," he said. "I am Edward Cullen. I apologize for being so hostile, but you must understand – "

"No, no, absolutely," Ana jumped in. "Please, there's no need for that. And it's very nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Analiese." She flashed him a sweet smile that revealed her young age. "And this is Nicholas," she added nodding her head in her mate's direction. Nico gave a short bow, not quite able to agree that it was 'very nice' to meet him. Edward inclined his head in return and reached a hand out toward his own mate.

"This is my wife, Bella," he said, taking her hand as she came over to his side. His family noticed that he still beamed with pride at the word 'wife.'

"It's a pleasure, Bella," Ana said.

"For me too," Bella replied. "And this, you have surely guessed, is our daughter, Renesmee."

"Yes," was all Ana could manage to say for Renesmee. They locked eyes for a moment and grinned shyly at one another.

With that, Nico took hold of Ana once again and they followed the Cullens back into the house. Just as he was heading back inside, Edward heard Rosalie's thoughts turn pointedly to him.

_'I don't trust Nicholas,'_ she thought. Edward's eyes hardened as she continued. _'Something strange is going on between him and his mate whenever something upsets her, but I can't figure it out. I think your talent might be helpful in deciphering their behavior.' _Rosalie paused to allow her memories of every time Ana had been reminded of her former mate, Kit, to flow. _'In the mean time, I think it would be better not to mention your ability to them, so he isn't put on his guard.'_ With that, her thoughts returned to their normal pattern and she glided up the stairs after Emmett. The exchange took only a moment and Edward looked around to see if any of the others had noticed, but no one seemed to. As anxious as he already was with the presence of the Cullens' guests, his sense of tension grew with the suspicions Rose had just shared with him. After stepping into his home and slipping the front door shut behind him, he blithely slid his hand into Bella's, his face now completely free of stress though his mind still reeled with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Nicholas and Ana remained with the Cullens. Ana spent much of her time learning about the family, especially Renesmee's relationship with Jacob and the other interactions with the two wolf packs. Nico spent much of his time quietly by Ana's side, though he did make an effort to interact with the Cullens. He even attempted a "vegetarian" dinner one night, though it was not in the least to his liking. The Cullens, in the mean time, made a tacit agreement not to mention Edward's gift to their visitors. He watched Ana and Nico, trying to understand what exactly had made Rosalie so suspicious. One night after he and Bella had headed back to their cottage, and Renesmee had gone to sleep, Edward shared his findings with his wife.

"I can't see anything too interesting about Nicholas. His thoughts do flash quite a bit to Ana's former mate, but that doesn't seem too odd."

"Afraid that she might be thinking of him too?" Bella guessed looking up at him. He hummed agreement.

"But Ana's mind…" Edward trailed off, eyebrows furrowing.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure, but her mind is so unclear. Foggy, somehow, almost like a human on too much pain medication or suffering from a severe concussion. Her thoughts don't flow normally, especially for one of us."

"How strange," Bella murmured. "What could cause something like that?"

"I can't imagine," Edward replied, sighing. "It really is odd."

"You don't think she could be a shield?" Bella asked after a moment.

"I don't think that's it. It's not as if she's keeping me out of her mind. It's more like being disoriented, like wandering in the dark. I almost feel lost in her mind and," he paused for a moment, pursing his lips, "I have a strange feeling that she does too."

The next morning, once Renesmee had woken up and she, Edward and Bella had joined the rest of their family, Ana began bombarding Nessie with questions. Nessie, a bit shy upon first meeting the visitors after her father's reaction to them, was much more comfortable now and willingly answered whatever Ana asked. She was especially pleased to tell and show Ana about Jacob and spent a good deal of time explaining the concept of imprinting.

"From what I understand of my parents' relationship, and those of all the other vampires that I've met, imprinting is fairly similar to how vampires find their mates. There isn't the same sort of gravitational pull drawing vampires together like with the pack and those they imprint on, but vampire and werewolf alike, once they see each other, that's it. They belong to each other and can't exist without one another." A warm smile pulled up Nessie's full pink lips as she thought of Jacob, but Ana had gone very still. Nico, standing just behind her as usual, seized her arms, wrenching them from Renesmee's hold and spinning Ana around to face him. She had stopped breathing and the marble skin around her eyes was etched with pain.

"Ana," he murmured, taking her face in both hands and peering deep into her eyes.

Edward's head snapped up so fast that the movement was invisible.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice severe. Everyone turned to stare at him, mostly in shock. Rosalie, however, had a look of grim satisfaction on her face. She went to stand beside Edward. Suddenly, Edward had thrown Nico into the wall so hard that the plaster buckled.

"That's what you've been doing?" Edward hissed through his teeth as Nico sprang to his feet, sending a cloud of plaster dust wafting through the air. In the meantime, the Cullens had taken a protective stance, though still unsure of what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Nico roared back.

"You're the reason her mind is so muddled she can hardly think?" Edward spat. "You're doing this to her! I read thoughts and I saw what you did!"

"Edward," Carlisle murmured, his tone a question.

"He alters memories. He's been blinding her with lies." He never took his eyes off of Nicholas. "I should burn you right now."

"What?"

During this exchange, Ana had remained motionless where Nico left her when Edward threw him into the wall. She looked utterly lost now.

"What?" she repeated, her voice tiny.

"Analiese," Edward said, not taking his eyes from Nico's rigid form, "he's been lying to you. I can see it in his mind now. Your memories aren't real. He is a despicable excuse for a person, even for a vampire! Don't look into his eyes or he'll do it now to try to save himself."

"Nico…?" Ana's voice was a bit choked, entirely unsure, but clearly wishing for her mate to prove Edward wrong. Nico said nothing, but snarled at Edward. Before he could make a move, Jasper and Emmett were on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Edward turned pitying eyes on Ana.

"I can see it in his mind, Ana, what really happened with Christopher." Ana cringed away from the sound of her former mate's name, but Edward pushed on before Nico could interrupt. "It wasn't him. None of it was. Nicholas has made you think that he rescued you, but he's the one who drove Christopher away." Edward growled as Nicholas' thoughts flowed through his mind. "And he's the one who gave you your scars."

Ana was still staring at Nico, eyes begging for a denial. Nico did not offer one. Instead, he just roared again at Edward, even more ferocious in his rage.

"Nico!" Ana demanded, though her voice was still tiny. He would not look at her but kept his viciously angry eyes trained on Edward.

"So what if I did?" he spat, thrashing against Emmett and Jasper's hold. His tone was vicious, almost deranged with fury. "He didn't deserve her! She should have been mine so I made her mine!"

At this, a peculiar light sparked in Ana's eyes. Rosalie, who at some point during the exchange had come to stand protectively just behind Ana, took a step away from her. A low growl was thrumming in Ana's throat. For once, she truly looked like a vampire in every sense of the word. Nico stopped struggling against Jasper and Emmett, and the two brothers let him go and backed away.

"How?" was all Ana could manage to spit out. Nico was instantly on his feet, retreating through the front door. Ana stalked after him.

"How?!" she snarled, and launched herself at her mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Ana knelt before the fading fire, engulfed by the thick purple smoke that still hung in the air. Her whole body was rigid and utterly still. Only her lips moved, trembling and mouthing the words that she could not make herself say aloud.

"I had to do it. I had to. I had to…"

The Cullens did not know what to do. None of them had stopped her when Ana turned on Nico, though they had once again moved into a protective formation. When Ana had demanded a lighter, voice a coarse hiss, Carlisle and Bella had moved to intervene, wanting to prevent the final destruction, but were held back by their family. Now, as they watched Ana and the smoldering ashes that were all that was left of Nicholas, they wondered how to act.

After a while, Rosalie approached Ana cautiously and knelt down by her side.

"I had to do it," Ana repeated again, not looking at Rose, eyes still trained on her lover's pyre. This time, however, there was a note of uncertainty to her whispers. Rosalie understood that the words had become a question, that Ana needed confirmation that she had acted rightly, that Nico had had to be destroyed. Rose gave her a quick nod, eyes fierce and faintly burning.

Out of nowhere, Ana had thrown herself forward at Rosalie. Her steel nails raked across the rock hard skin of Rose's face, creating a terrible sound ten times more piercing than the screech of nails on a chalkboard. Emmett lunged forward to wrench the small vampire off of his mate. He seized Ana around the middle, pinning her arms to her sides. She struggled violently. The vicious rage with which she had attacked Nico surged back into her, but Emmett's hold was unbreakable.

"Don't hurt her," Bella shouted, reaching one hand out from behind Edward's protective stance as if to stop Emmett. She held Renesmee close to her with her other arm.

"So much pain," Jasper murmured through clenched teeth. Part of his mind considered in shock the fact that he had not jumped in to interfere as well, but he was quickly able to explain this away. The absolute agony radiating off of Ana was staggering, so much so that it stunned him. As he spoke, he felt his family's gaze turn to him.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, and Jasper easily understood from his tone what Carlisle wanted. Moving slowly, Jasper approached Ana and Emmett. He held one hand outstretched, reaching toward the bare skin of her arm where the sleeve had been torn away. She snapped at his hand and Emmett tightened his grip, crushing her into his chest. Jasper took firm hold of Ana's wrist and the response was almost instantaneous. Her thrashing ceased and she hung limp in Emmett's arms. Her head fell forward, her cheek resting on Emmett's thick forearm.

"Oh Nico," she murmured into Emmett's arm. Her voice was placid under Jasper's influence, but he still did not let go of her wrist, unsure of how long the calm would last and whether Ana's rage would return. Rosalie, however, seemed certain that the attack was finished. She slid in between Jasper and Emmett and held out her hands. Emmett's eyes creased for a moment and he glanced at Alice to check that Ana would be safe. When she nodded, he relinquished his hold on Ana, and Rosalie took her up in her arms. Ana buried her face in Rosalie's shirt and let her guide the way back to the house. As they passed where Edward stood, however, Ana stopped and turned her face up to him. The calm was still there, but it was already evident that it would not last long. Edward angled his body ever so slightly so that he was between Ana and Bella and Renesmee.

"I feel so lost," Ana whispered, her voice a rough sigh. Edward's teeth clicked together, but the movement was not hostile. He closed his eyes and nodded and Ana turned back into Rosalie's chest.

Watching Rose and Ana trudge back into the house, Bella took Edward's hand.

"What did you agree to?" she asked softly.

"She wants help trying to fix her memory," Edward replied, lacing his fingers up with hers, "to decipher what is real and what are Nicholas' inventions."

"Was any of her story true then? Can you tell?"

Edward sighed. "Not yet. I only know for certain what I saw in Nicholas' mind before Ana turned on him." His eyes flickered, unwilling, toward the smoldering ashes lying a few feet away. "Her mind is so chaotic right now. She's going to have to concentrate very hard it seems to sort everything out. I hope I can help."

"I'm sure you can," Bella said, bringing their linked hands up to her lips and kissing his fingertips. He smiled, but his eyes were sad.

"I'm just not sure that the truth, if she can remember it, is going to be very pleasant."

In his old bedroom in the main Cullen house, Edward and Ana sat across from one another in deep silence. Both had their eyes closed in concentration. They had been frozen this way for hours. Once Ana had recovered herself a bit from her grief, she had gone to Edward for the help he had promised. He had instructed Ana to think back to the time when Nico had first joined her and her old mate, Christopher. Reluctant at first to actively think about Kit whose memory she had so carefully avoided for so long, Ana had soon thrown herself into the project of remembering after Edward explained that this was the only way to help her recover herself. He sifted now through the fog in her mind, trying to draw out the clearer pictures that lurked behind Nico's fabrications. When he came across a thought that seemed more well-defined, especially one that resembled the memories he had pulled from Nicholas, he would quietly ask her to focus on it, coaching her through until the true memory was able to force its way to the surface and overtake the lie.

The memories kept hitting Ana one by one. She felt as if she were being beaten by a particularly strong newborn vampire, each memory a blow that cracked up and down her stone body. The pain was worse than when she had received her scars, but she wanted this pain. She craved the truth, needing the information to prove to herself that she had done right, that Nico's annihilation had been her only option.

"Would you like to stop?" Edward asked. Though his eyes remained closed, his words were tense with worry.

"No," Ana replied. Her voice had not moved above a hoarse whisper since she had burned Nicholas. The crushing weight of her grief smothered her and she couldn't quite draw a full breath.

"I think we should take a break."

"Fine, if you don't want to help anymore – "

Edward's eyes snapped open.

"That is certainly not the case, Ana. I promised to help you and I will not break that promise. I simply think that we would be able to accomplish more if we both had a rest."

A shaky sigh broke through Ana's teeth and her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were sick with misery.

Jasper, who had been waiting outside the room, prepared to step in if anything were going wrong, slid into the room now. He leaned casually against the door frame with his arms folded tight across his chest. Ana's distress was so great that it weighed on his concentration. All he wanted was to lessen her pain. He uncrossed his arms and held out a hand to her and she took it, greedily awaiting the relief his gift provided. Her shoulders sagged and she took a deep breath, relishing the enforced calm that released her temporarily from the harrying need to recall her true past. She followed Jasper out of Edward's room, slipping by the few Cullens who were collected in the living room and heading outside, leaving Jasper at the front door. There she sat down by one of the enormous oak trees surrounding the Cullens' home.

Bella came to stand behind Jasper in the doorway and watched Ana. Alice joined them a moment later.

"She looks so bad," Bella murmured so softly that Ana would not be able to hear. She considered Ana's eyes, her marble skin so deeply creased that it looked as though it had been chiseled that way. Ana sat on the forest floor with one knee pulled up to her chest, her head leaning back against the trunk of the ancient oak. Her breath was slow and gentle under Jasper's influence, but even his assistance was only superficial. He was afraid to leave her alone and stood rooted in the doorway with his arms once again folded across his chest. Alice put a comforting hand on his back. None of them could find anything else to say.

Suddenly the sound of Ana's breathing was no longer even, but sharp and erratic. Edward was already out the door, flying past his wife and siblings. Ana had lurched forward onto her knees, one hand clutching at her throat. Her eyes were round, her mouth slightly open in an expression of sheer disbelief.

"It wasn't him." She grasped her head with both her hands and pressed on it from both sides, as if trying to force information from her confused mind. The rest of the Cullens were assembling outside the house, watching her with varying expressions of fear, sadness and pity. All were wary for what she might do. But she didn't do anything. After another moment, she crumpled back against the tree, letting her hands float limply to her sides. Her head fell back against the thick trunk of the tree again. She made no move after this and everyone exchanged looks, wondering what to do. It was Esme who finally reacted, moving much more slowly than she needed to. With one hand already outstretched, she fluttered to Ana's side, kneeling on the ground next to her. Her tone was incredibly soft as she crooned in soothing tones, all of her motherliness coursing through her words.

The now crystal clear memory flooded through both Ana and Edward's minds at the same time. It had burst on her in a sudden gust, loosened by her work with Edward. Nicholas, not Kit, turning on Ana. Nicholas biting and tearing her flesh, scarring her irreparably. Nico burning the chunk of her shoulder that he had ripped away with his teeth. Nico altering her memory so that he became her protector. Kit's absence like a void in the background.

A slew of thoughts flashed through Ana's awakening mind with such speed that Edward could only catch the barest impressions.

"What happened?" Rosalie hissed at her brother, eyes still trained on Ana. "What did she remember?"

"That Nicholas was the one who gave her those scars, not her former mate," Edward replied with a sigh. "Kit was already gone by that point." Though he had seen this in Nicholas' mind, the pain accompanying the memory for Ana, both physical and mental made him feel ill. His disgust for Nico had reached a new level and he had to suppress a snarl. He was suddenly distracted by a flicker in Jasper's thoughts. "What do you mean she was happy?"

Everyone except Esme who still knelt beside Ana, murmuring comforts, turned to stare at Edward.

"It was only for a moment," Jasper said, reluctant for some reason, "but there was unreasoning joy in her mind just for a split second."

"I don't understand it," Edward said, skimming through the memory and looking for some key that would explain such a reaction that he could not make out.

"I think I do," Bella interjected. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper. She was looking down at her feet, but after a moment's silence she lifted her eyes to meet Edward's confused gaze. Gliding across the open space to him, she took his hand in both of hers. Her eyes fell back to the ground and she seemed to lose her nerve.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked.

"It's just, I can understand where she's coming from. Imagine believing that I had done something like that to you, attacked and hurt you, and then abandoned you. Imagine living for decades being absolutely certain of that. Then, suddenly, you learn that it wasn't me after all. It was someone else who had done those terrible things. Wouldn't part of you be utterly euphoric to learn that it _wasn't_ me, that I really _wasn't_ capable of hurting you like that? If Ana is still really in love with Kit, and I can't imagine that she isn't, she just found out that he wasn't the one who hurt her so terribly. How could she not rejoice to learn that truth?"

"Then why is she so torn up again?"

"Much as her heart is devoted to Kit, Ana did seem to be in love with Nicholas too. And she just took his life less than a day ago." _He was her Paris_, Bella added to herself, remembering the time when she had considered the possibility of accepting a replacement love when Edward had left her, and feeling thankful for the thousandth time that Edward could not read her thoughts without her permission. But that happiness only lasted a second as the situation unfolding before her snapped back into focus. The pain of it twisted her stomach. She had briefly thought she understood, that she and Ana had gone through something similar, being told by the one they truly loved that they were no longer wanted. But this was something so much worse. Not only did Ana now know that Kit had been driven away for nothing, but she had also taken the life of the one she had turned to for support. Regardless of the truth of Nico's actions, Ana had opened herself up to him. Now both of them were gone. Bella could not fathom that pain and pulled herself closer to Edward for comfort.


End file.
